In datacenters with racks having many electrical devices, the electrical cabling topology comprising links between the primary power source, for example an Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS) or Power Distribution Unit (PDU), and end-points like servers, their Power Supply Units (PSU) or network switches is difficult and expensive to construct and to maintain. This is primarily due to the usually large amount of cables accumulated behind racks. Cables are often similar, for example having the same color, the same section, etc. Thus, it is difficult for technicians to differentiate the cables.
Technicians can verify links behind a rack manually for example by noting the chosen plug identifier (something like the PDU name and outlet number), by following the electrical cable, starting from the previously chosen outlet to its other side, which can, however, be difficult due to number of cables and knots, and cable sizes, or by noting the power consumer at the other side of the cable. Solutions to make the cabling easier are known in the art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,453 relates to a fiber optic jumper cables and a tracing method using the same. U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,505B2 and the European patent EP2083487B1 describe methods and devices for visually identifying cables by means of light signals transmitted via optical fibers disposed on a cable and extending from a first end to a second end of the cable.